


Enjoying the View

by yourbuttervoicedbeau (kiwiana)



Series: Songs from the Jukebox [Prompt Fills] [55]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Jukebox Prompt, M/M, POV David Rose, Prompt Fill, Sometimes love is ogling the same people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiana/pseuds/yourbuttervoicedbeau
Summary: “Mm. Some guy was out running and waved as he went by. I doubt anyone would run all the way out here unless they lived here.”“Ah,” David says, trying valiantly to tuck his smile away. “And is thissome guy... what’s the preferred nomenclature? Does he go to the gym?”
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Songs from the Jukebox [Prompt Fills] [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775569
Comments: 38
Kudos: 228





	Enjoying the View

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samwhambam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwhambam/gifts).



> I wrote this a few days back, because samwhambam always has the most incredible prompts like "David and Patrick’s hot neighbour runs by the cottage every evening", but I had to hold onto it to make sure I posted #100 first 😂  
> As always with Jukebox prompts it’s unedited, barely reread, and written on my phone, so apologies for what I’m sure is a multitude of errors.

It’s Patrick who sees the guy first. He comes inside after doing something in the garden David was only pretending to listen to, and David looks up to see his husband flushed — not his neck and chest, which always turns red and splotchy after physical exertion, but high up on his cheekbones. That’s the look Patrick gets when a guy flirts with him in the store or at a bar, or when Jake kisses him hello, and David is immediately intrigued. 

“Have fun out there?” he asks lightly. 

Patrick clears his throat. “Well, I got the vegetables watered,” he says as he heads to the fridge. He opens a beer and settles down next to David on the couch before he adds, deceptively casual: “Oh, and I think we have a new neighbour.”

“Oh?” 

“Mm. Some guy was out running and waved as he went by. I doubt anyone would run all the way out here unless they lived here.”

“Ah,” David says, trying valiantly to tuck his smile away. “And is this _some guy_... what’s the preferred nomenclature? Does he go to the gym?”

“Nomenclature?” Patrick snorts. “Have you been talking to your mom lately?”

David did, in fact, talk to his mother earlier today — well, talked is a strong word, he listened to her debate over whether she should return for season six of Sunrise Bay without letting him get a word in edgewise — but he’s not going to give Patrick the satisfaction of knowing that. But before he can tease Patrick some more about the hot runner who has him all flustered Patrick is setting his beer down on the coffee table, and then he plucks David’s wine glass out of his hand before leaning in to kiss him deeply, and by the time he’s sprawled out on the couch with his husband on top of him David has forgotten what they were talking about in the first place.

* * *

“So, the hot runner’s name is Mark,” David announces when he arrives home three days later. He meant to be home over an hour ago but Jocelyn had brought both Rolands into the shop just before closing, and David had ended up needing to reface most of the stock thanks to all the fidgeting — and not from the child. But his lateness had an unexpected bonus, and that was stepping out of the car just in time for a tall, dark, sweat-glistened stranger to pause his jogging to introduce himself. And yeah, he understands why Patrick was so flushed now. He’s feeling a little warm under the collar himself. 

Patrick pokes his head around the kitchen door. “You sure it’s the same guy, David?”

“I think one of us would have noticed if there was a sudden influx of Adonis-looking runners up and down our street,” David says as he drops his bag on the table before heading into the kitchen for a kiss that Patrick gladly gives him. “And I see why you were flustered the other day. He’s hot.”

“I wasn’t _flustered_ ,” Patrick mutters, but David just smirks at him. 

“Sure, honey.”

* * *

“Are we dirty old men?” Patrick asks the next night when they settle down on the bench on their porch after getting home, drinks in hand. “I feel like we’re dirty old men.”

David sniffs imperiously. “Speak for yourself; I’m certainly not _old_.”

“Well you’re four years older than me, David, so...”

David cuts him a glare. “You specifically promised to pretend you didn’t know that. Besides, I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m just out here enjoying the view.”

Before Patrick can respond they hear a thumping of feet and then the view in question appears. He glances over at the cottage and when he sees David and Patrick sitting on the porch he raises an arm in greeting, his tank top exposing one sweaty armpit which, _incorrect_. But still. 

They both wave back, and Mark carries on down the road.

If they have their evening drinks on the porch most nights after that, well... it is summer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Come and find me on [Tumblr](http://yourbuttervoicedbeau.tumblr.com).


End file.
